


Bloodlust (11)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [11]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: What happens when a Lynx loses his Blue Bird?





	1. Before the Storm

Kong is lying unconscious on the ground as Bones is shaking him to wake him up. Bones, crying and bleeding from his head, hears Ash and the rest of the gang returning from outside the hideout that has been ransacked. When Ash and Alex step inside they can feel something is off. They rush in to see Bones, Kong and a few others that were left behind injured, and the hideout turned upside down as if there was a struggle. Bones says while maintaining his composure...

"Boss...E-Eiji..."

\------------------------------------------

You and Shorter got a ride back to your apartment while it was still daylight. Shorter kept up your apartment and paid the bills while you were away since he needed a place to stay; well, he had a bit of help from the Lee Corporation thanks to Sonny. It feels like nostalgia almost being back in your home with Shorter; it's as if nothing ever happened. Shorter even fixed the glass cupboard he shattered. The space looked normal, but you both knew the energy was different; there was a looming, dark cloud that won't go away until whatever Shorter and Ash started is finished now with your help.

You go into the bedroom, sit on the bed, and glance at the lotus still floating in water in its vase. Shorter sits on the bed beside you and entwines his hand with yours. You look into each other's eyes, share a soft kiss, and fall backwards to lie on the bed looking at the ceiling for half an hour. Little you and Shorter know this the calm before the storm.

Shorter's phone starts to ring and he answers, "Ash, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"We're back at Lotus' apartment, what's goin' on?"

"I'll tell you when I get there" Ash hangs up the phone; this puts Shorter on edge and even more so on you. Given what you heard Ash is coming here and given that you all were together just a few hours ago only for him to come back you know something went wrong. You and Shorter put on new clothes, and prepare your weapons before Ash comes knowing Shorter may not be ready to fight again.

You hear a unique knock on the door that only Ash does so you open the door for him. Shorter sits on the couch, you sit on the leg of the couch, and Ash stays standing in the living room.

"Eiji is gone. Someone took him during the fight in Chinatown. Bones said it didn't look like any of Golzine's or Arthur's guys, but I bet that bastard, Arthur, was in on it. Not only was the fight to kill Shorter, but it was also a distraction. Fuck!"

"I'm comin' with you to find any leads" Shorter chimes in.

"No, you're badly hurt. Your girl, however, will do" Ash looks at you with fire in his eyes. What Ash said back at the safe house comes back to you. If Blanca had something to do with Eiji's abduction you would want to go after him yourself just as much as Ash.

Shorter rejects the suggestion, "No chance in hell. We barely got out of that. Lotu-"

"It's alright, Shorter. I'll go with you, Ash" You take your gun from earlier and check to see if it's loaded.

"No guns. Knives will do for where we're going."

"Which is?"

"Club Cod. We're gonna see our old pig pal, Marvin, and ask a few questions is all."

Shorter has been looking at Ash's expression since he walked in. Ash didn't have a look of anger or sadness; it was beyond anger and sadness, and he hadn't seen Ash like this since they met in Juvenile Detention which spelled multiple homicides with a capital "M".

"Baby, are you sure about this? You won't have me there to protect you" Shorter is trying his best to change your mind.

"It's cool. Ash has my back. If you trust Ash then I trust him."

Ash interjects, "It's settled then. It's almost sundown and Marvin doesn't get there to drop off 'cargo' until dark. We can get there before him and use the element of surprise if we leave now. Let's ride...Lotus." Ash walks out the door first, you follow him, but Shorter grabs you by the arm and stops you.

"Lotus..."

"Shorter?"

"Please don't go. Ash is not in his right mind right now. He will do anything, and I mean anything, to get Eiji back. Last time I saw that look in his eye he almost killed someone with a pool cue. Baby, I'm serious."

Ash notices you weren't behind him, "Come on, Juliet, Romeo can wait." You give Shorter a passionate kiss and head downstairs where Ash has started his motorcycle and gave you a helmet that has Eiji's name on it which pains you to see knowing he's not around. While you were putting on the helmet Ash began to behave weirdly; he became paranoid all of a sudden as if someone was watching him. You see him looking around frantically, "Ash, you okay?"

Ash ignores his senses, "It's nothing. Let's go." You and Ash are on your way to Club Cod as Shorter was watching you two from the bedroom window. When you were out of his sight he goes back in the apartment and is frustrated to sit idly by until you both return. A few minutes after you and Ash have gone Shorter hears a knock on the door...


	2. The Red-Eyed Lynx

As evening approaches, Marvin is seen taking "cargo" inside at the back entrances of Club Cod; it appeared that tonight was a rather popular night for businessmen/women, politicians, and other authorities alike. The helpless "cargo" was sent into a big area where they await their fate with whoever chose them. The back of Club Cod at night was only lit by artificial light, some fluorescent but mostly lit by neon and black light so a person would still be able to see without fully seeing a person's face.

When Marvin was done unloading the "cargo" he went to his usual "casting room" where he made the most disgusting content. Marvin shuts the door and Ash appears behind him as if camouflaged by the shadows that cast from the neon-lit window. When Marvin turns around to see Ash sitting on the bed he is easily startled. Ash calmly says...

"Boo."

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit outta me."

"Please, you and I both know you're full of shit so there's no way I could scare the shit outta you."

Ash gets up from the bed to walk over to Marvin; Marvin does not like where this is going so he starts to open the door, but Ash slams the door back closed and leans on it.

"Leaving so soon, Marvin? Don't you wanna 'cast' me in one of your movies?" Ash says sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want, Ash?"

"Tell me where Golzine took the Japanese boy, Eiji, and I might let you live."

"You're out of your fuckin' mind. I don't know an 'A-G'! Even if I did know I wouldn't tell a bratty slut like you!"

Ash looks at Marvin with a displeased look on his face, but carried a smile knowing he was in control of the situation and chuckles, "Oh, Marvin, you like it when I'm pissed off, don'cha? Take a seat." Ash pushes Marvin away from the door and he lands on the floor. Ash takes the desk chair and sits in it inverted next to Marvin hanging his arms over the back of the chair. He takes out his butterfly knife and starts playing with it.

"You got one more shot at this, Marvin. Where's Eiji?"

"Fuck you."

Ash and Marvin hear a knock on the door and it sounded like one of the staff that worked to prepare the "cargo", "Hey, Marvin, you got a package waitin' here for ya'." Marvin looks at Ash to see what he's going to do before he headed for the door. Ash still sat in the chair with a smile on his face as if he was giving Marvin permission to open the door. Marvin quickly gets to his feet, bolts for the door, and when he opens it you were waiting for him. You take your knife, stab him in his stomach, and twist the blade to make the damage fatal but without killing him just yet. Marvin, in shock, tries to get away from you by taking steps backwards and he lands on the bed. You close the door behind you, and Ash straddles on top of the bleeding Marvin. At this point Ash has hit an emotional peak and is now ready to kill on sight as he has passed the point of no return.

"Aww, does it hurt? Tell me, Marvin, you sick fuck, does it hurt?" Ash stabs Marvin in the throat and Marvin tries to scream with no avail. Ash's eyes flash red with all of the neon lights flooding the room. All he can see right now is red; he stares at Marvin who is struggling to survive. Marvin, the pig who has lead many runaways to their deaths, is now at the mercy of the red-eyed Lynx who will, unfortunately, show no mercy and will gladly devour his soul; death need not knock on Marvin's door when he takes his last breath.

"Don't worry, Marvin. I can make the pain go away" Ash takes the knife and slices open Marvin's jugular which send blood flying all over Ash's face. Ash feels the warm "Pig's blood" dripping down his face, and for the first time in his life he felt a release like never before. You watch on as the blood drenched Lynx walks over to you, back you up against the door, and starts to lean in to kiss you.

"Taste me" Ash kisses you softly and deeply. His soft lips and the smell of blood send you at your rawest and basic nature. You can't help but be enticed and be pulled into his bloodlust. Now the both of you craved more of it; to see these crooked people pay for their wrongdoings while paving the New York streets with their blood.

"Wanna have some fun with me tonight, Lotus?" Ash asks. You reply by licking your lips which are covered in blood; Ash licks his lips back at you playfully. "I got the sick-os; you get security. Protect the kids at all cost if you see them. If we get outnumbered, run. Got it?"

"Loud 'n clear."

You and Ash walk out the door knives in tow, ready to set your plan in motion. You knock down cameras as you go and hide your knives from security until you were close to them to take them down using as little force as possible. Ash goes into rooms one by one to dispose of the corrupt who were still laying in wait for their "precious cargo". In some rooms children were already there being used by their owners; Ash quickly hid the children in closets and took down their owners. When they got to the end of the hall one client was getting curious and opened their door to see if their "cargo" had came yet; big mistake. You and Ash see the unknown man, and he takes off to the fire exit. He opens the exit door only to get a knife thrown at the back of his neck from Ash killing him instantly. Ash pushes his body out of the way and closes the exit door as he takes the knife out from the man's neck and cleans the blood off with his shirt. You both could not believe how flawless this whole night was; best team-up ever.

"I guess Blanca did right by training you. You and a knife are a deadly combination. Damn!" Ash is quite surprised with your knife skill. You smile and start to respond until you both hear a deep voice that echoed down the alley where you both stood...

"I taught my Princess well, Kitten. She always had a knack for sharp objects."

Ash pulls out his Smith and Wesson from his back pocket ready to fire at the dark silhouette. You both already know who this walking shadow is; your blood ran cold when you heard his voice, but Ash's blood was boiling. Blanca steps out of the shadows and says with a dejected tone, "I am very disappointed in you both."


	3. Obsidian and Jade

Blanca stares into the darkness of the alley to see the two silhouettes of his former students covered with the blood of the corrupt high born of New York. He first looked into the eyes of the beautiful yet deadly Lynx; he could tell that Ash was in agony standing there with dried blood wiped across his mouth wondering when all of this that is happening to him would end. Then, he looked into your eyes, the eyes of his Princess; he can tell you're afraid of his presence, but what you were afraid of most was the foreboding event of what will happen when a frightened wildcat like Ash gets backed into a corner with nowhere to run except through his teacher, a true master of his craft.

The silence is pierced by Blanca's omnipresent voice that could shatter a mind to pieces like glass, "I never would've thought that any of my students would go as far as to kill recklessly. Did it feel good to slaughter Marvin?"

"His blood tasted far sweeter than any time I had to swallow his cum. I got to take out the people that took away my innocence as well as many others. I got to feel what it's like having power."

"And what is power, Ash? To be feared by dominating anyone in your path?"

"...To be allowed to have a choice. I never asked for any of this shit, but I was forced to live in this fucked up world with no one asking me how the fuck I feel about anything. I just had to take it like the good, little goddamn boy I was." Ash's emotions only grew more intense as he kept looking at Blanca and withering away mentally second by second.

Blanca can see reality slipping away with Ash and tries to keep Ash focused, "Did it ever occur to you that you could've lost the only lead to your friend in your killing spree? I did not teach you to kill out of anger."

Ash, now knowing that Blanca knows of Eiji, starts to not trust his teacher's words and is now losing control, "No, but I do remember what you told me when you were teaching me, and it was play your role until you find an opportunity to strike...well, Teach, that time is now." Ash takes his gun and fires a bullet in the corpse of the politician killed earlier. The shot was very loud; loud enough for any passerby to run away as to not get shot themselves. You shudder in fear of the sound ringing in your ears so you distance yourself a little bit away from Ash and Blanca.

Blanca attempts to defuse the situation, "Ash, stop this."

"Why, Teach? I'm only doing what I was taught. Am I being bad?" Ash fires more bullets into the corpse while maintaining eye contact with Blanca disobeying any command on purpose.

"Ash!"

"I'M ONLY DOING WHAT I WAS TAUGHT!"

"ASLAN!"

"FUCKIN' MAKE ME, BLANCA!" The two of them screaming echoes, bounces off the walls, and eventually dissipates. Ash kept shooting at the corpse until he had no bullets left; all you could hear was the clicking of an empty firearm. Blanca needed his words to get through to Ash so he continued to speak.

"...because of your actions tonight Eiji might be gone tomorrow..." Blanca saying these words knew it hit Ash where it truly hurt, "Can you live with that?"

Ash starts to walk up to Blanca, takes only one bullet from his pocket, puts it in the gun's chamber, lets the chamber spin, and swings the chamber shut. You fear where Ash is taking this; you don't want to see Ash or Blanca die so you break your silence, "Ash, please don't do this!"

Ash wanted no interference, "Quiet." Blanca sees where Ash is going with this as well as you did. He takes a deep breath to keep himself grounded and in control of himself. Ash takes the gun and places the barrel of the gun on Blanca's forehead right between his eyes.

Ash says with a low, threatening voice, "You have no right to say Eiji's name with that backstabbing mouth of yours. Next time you say his name we're going to play a round of 'Russian Roulette'. Fuckin' try me."

You try to let your voice be heard again, "ASH, STOP!"

Ash deflects you again, "SHUT UP!"

Blanca unfazed, "It's alright, Princess. Eiji would be ashamed seeing you act like this. I'm not afraid of you, Boy. If you pull that trigger you better hope there's a bullet to stop me from taking you down."

Ash and Blanca remain silent in a Mexican standoff waiting for who will act first. Ash cocks the gun slowly; both Ash and Blanca's breathing slows down to sustain their composure not giving away any signals to each other. You start to get tears in your eyes afraid to see a tragic end of either a student or a teacher.

Ash, with reckless abandon, pulls the trigger and with no bullet to be found gets quickly disarmed by Blanca, and gets pushed up against the brick wall with more force than necessary. Ash in a restrained position with his arms behind his back tries to resist, but Blanca's physical strength is too much for him. Blanca lets Ash squirm around until he runs out of energy.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ash screams in vain; Blanca's restraint sends him into a spiral of re-experiencing past abuse and anxiety. Ash starts to cry to release every bit of emotion he had tonight.

"I won't let you go until you've calmed down."

Ash is now sobbing and with a hoarse voice from all the screaming, "Let go of me! I just wanted to get Eiji back! They took Eiji from me! They always take everything away from me! They took you away, they took my girl, and I can't let them take Eiji! You hear me? They do this shit, and you let them do it, you prick! Fuck Dino! Fuck Marvin! Fuck Arthur! And Fuck you!" Ash continues screaming and sobbing until he ran out of cries and screams to release. Blanca lets up on his restraint a bit and tells him...

"Give me a book quote."

"What?"

"Remember your training. Give me a book quote."

Ash started to remember somewhat about using mindful, grounding techniques such as deep breathing and saying things aloud like quotes from books. Somehow, buried in the deepest depths of his mind, Ash recites...

"Being against evil doesn't make you good. Tonight I was against it and then I was evil myself. I could feel it coming just like a tide...I just want to destroy them..."

Blanca finishes the quote, "...But when you start taking pleasure in it you are awfully close to the thing you're fighting. Who wrote that quote, Ash?"

Ash rolls his eyes feeling ashamed to admit it, "Ernest Hemingway."

"Which book?"

"Islands in the Stream."

Blanca smiles and chuckles, "I'm glad I made that much of an impression on you, Kitten. I'm flattered."

"Blow it out your ass, you old fart" Ash is still not liking to have to recite in front of Blanca, but he seemed to have gained his sanity back and is getting back to mental normalcy. The bond between student and teacher was tested and managed to stay intact.

Blanca lets go of Ash, "I know you're in pain, but what you're doing will lead you to an even more difficult path. I will not let a student of mine walk that path without first letting them know what's ahead of them if they do. Keep your claws sharp, Kitten. Eiji's life depends on it."

Blanca, then, looks at you and says, "Don't think I forgot about you, Princess. You will be disciplined soon enough." He puts his fedora back on his head, and walks back into the shadows.

Ash is still coming around from his emotional peak as he runs his fingers through his hair not knowing what his next move is to find Eiji. He thought he had truly lost a lead until you say, "Ash...Look."

While Ash was being restrained Blanca had given you a photo. What was in that photo was an unconscious Eiji being carried by another man from Ash's hideout. Ash looks on the back of the photo and it reads "Rolando"; this was the lucky break Ash was looking for. You and Ash hear police sirens in the distance; Ash puts the photo in his pocket, and you both get on the motorcycle to head back to your apartment.

\--------------------

Shorter hears a familiar knock on the door and knew it was you and Ash. He swings open the door to see you and Ash covered in blood. Shorter was mortified, but still glad you both are back in one piece. You were so happy to see Shorter you leap into his arms forgetting you had blood on you; Shorter didn't care either.

"Shorter! My Purple Dragon I've missed you!" You only give him a hug as to not have him kiss you with blood on your lips.

"Lotus! I'm so happy my baby's back! I was feeling useless having to sit here and wait. I was watching the news. Ash, 9 people?"

"...yeah."

"Including Marvin?"

"...yeah. The kids that were there were unharmed. We got to some of them before they could do anything to them."

"Jesus. I'm glad you both weren't caught."

"We did get caught. Blanca somehow knew where we were. I'm assuming he was trying to follow your girl around for God knows what reason. I don't think he is responsible for Eiji's abduction; otherwise he wouldn't have given me this photo."

Ash shows Shorter the photo evidence of Eiji. Shorter then puts Ash in the know about what happened after you both left. Blanca had came to the apartment, and when he left gave shorter a photo of what seemed to be Eiji's legs and yet another man carrying him. On the back of this photo read "Jamie"; yet another lead to Eiji. Ash, having the two photos in hand, decides to head out back to his hideout. You are concerned for his mental health from tonight so you reach out, "You can stay with us if you like. I know tonight was difficult to take in."

"Nah, I got work to do, and besides, to hear Shorter snore would be unbearable" Ash says in humor. Ash takes off on his bike back to his place to figure out his next plan of attack. While driving Ash can't help but continuously imprint Rolando and Jamie's face in his memory; the Lynx will soon go after them and begin the hunt.


End file.
